


I Don't Want Anybody Else

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Pining, Secrets, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pessimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The sad truth was that Danny didn't want anyone else, and he hadn't for a while.





	I Don't Want Anybody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, When I Think About You I Touch Myself" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/813696.html?thread=103335296#t103335296
> 
> I was heavily inspired by the song "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls, which prompted me to take this fic in a more angsty direction.

Danny didn't want to think of Steve in his more private, intimate moments. When thoughts of Steve would intrude, Danny would squeeze his eyes shut and attempt to focus on some attractive model or whichever woman he was dating at the time. Those thoughts would be far less disturbing than thinking of his best friend while he touched himself.  
  
But the images he attempted to conjure would fade away under the onslaught of images of Steve underneath him, above him, in all sorts of positions, Steve's dark, intense eyes focused on his and driving Danny completely insane with need. Danny would be swept away by the power of those thoughts, and his traitorous dick would get so hard that Danny had to touch himself just to relieve the intense, aching pressure he felt. He would come violently, with his teeth digging into his lower lip to avoid saying Steve's name out loud.  
  
Danny clung to denial as long as he could. At first, he tried to blame his situation on Steve. He had invaded Danny's life, after all, made him his partner without even asking, and now he had invaded Danny's desires as well. But that excuse didn't work after Steve had clearly become his friend and a welcome presence in his life. Eventually, Danny was no longer able to handle Steve not being a part of his life, and that was why Danny knew he had to keep his feelings to himself.  
  
It was alarming, frankly, how little it took to set Danny off. It might have been understandable, if not excusable, if Danny was only turned on by Steve in imaginary sexual situations. But just a warm, goofy smile from Steve or the most casual of touches would be enough to make his heart race and his palms sweaty. When he was alone, a collection of those memories would be enough to make him painfully hard. Danny worried that someday, inevitably, he would slip up in front of Steve and end up saying too much.  
  
The sad truth was that Danny didn't want anyone else, and he hadn't for a while. He would do anything for Steve, and that included keeping his mouth shut instead of saying the words he wanted to blurt out. He knew that a love confession would only make Steve uncomfortable, and he didn't think he could survive if Steve started distancing himself from Danny because he was stupid enough to reveal his ridiculous, unrequited feelings.  
  
Once he came, Danny would clean himself off and attempt to go on with his day or go to sleep. Danny usually waited until bedtime to give into the need to touch himself. If he held off until then, he could stay in his fantasy world a little longer. He could close his eyes and pretend that Steve was beside him, his arm wrapped around Danny's waist and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He could drift off to sleep with the idea of Steve being his and loving him in a way he would never love Danny in real life. Danny would wake up the next morning alone as always, with a cold empty space in his bed that Steve should have occupied. Danny would blink away the tears that wanted to fall and tell himself that his heart couldn't be breaking for something he never had even though, he knew, deep down, that he was lying to himself. But that lie was the only thing that held Danny together, that allowed him to meet Steve's eyes when he saw him later as if nothing was wrong. He wanted to keep meeting Steve's eyes, so he kept lying to himself and Steve. Pretense was all that Danny had left.


End file.
